


One Night in Princeton

by bironic



Category: House M.D., Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bisexual Character, Crossover, F/M, No Dialogue, One Night Stand, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a good head taller, and far more pleasing to the eye than he with his scruffy hair and growing potbelly, but then he is accustomed to being with women who outshine him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night in Princeton

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for House 6.3 ("Epic Fail") and the SGA series finale
> 
> A quick Porn Battle IX fic for the prompt "unexpected."

He meets her at a bar down the street from his new lab, and he is surprised that she accepts his offer of a drink and returns his attentions when he takes the stool beside her. Her name is Remy and she is exactly his type: tall and lithe, with exquisite bone structure and intelligent green eyes. Rodney would say she is out of his league, but Rodney never learned the art of flirtation, and Rodney is also not here, so Radek stops thinking about him.

She is witty and wry, an accomplished doctor for her age, and if Radek gets the impression that she is flirting with him to get back at the man who slept with her and fired her, well, he is not above seizing the opportunity for however long and for whatever reason she wants him. He finds himself laughing and leaning closer to talk over the noise of the bar as she stirs the ice in her tumbler. A warmth stirs in his belly that he has not felt in too many months.

And so what if people raise their eyebrows at them as they leave together? She is a good head taller, and far more pleasing to the eye than he with his scruffy hair and growing potbelly, but then he is accustomed to being with women who outshine him. After talking with her for most of the evening, he is confident in her interest and his own ability to please her.

They walk to the apartment he is renting while Atlantis lies quiet in the Pacific. Inside, she slips off his glasses and shoves her hands under his jacket to rest on his chest and walks him backward into the bedroom. He lets himself be pushed down, grins myopically at her as she tosses her hair above him, and when she bends down he welcomes her wild kisses.

She is everywhere: bare skin before his eyes as she allows him to unbutton her blouse and slip the suspenders from her shoulders; a soft breast beneath his lips after he rolls them on the blankets and she sprawls with her head tilted back; smooth nails sliding up his back when she tugs his shirt off in kind; a leg hooked over his hip so they can rock into each other. The friction has him all the way hard and groaning in no time. But it is Remy who arches first, lips parted, and breathes through her first climax.

She flips them again, gives him a grin so wicked he draws in a breath, and has his slacks off and his dick in her mouth in under a minute. She works him over with tongue and suction and fingers behind his balls until he is gasping. She is a doctor; he could have guessed she would be a master of anatomy. He fists his hands in the sheets so that he doesn't tear at her hair.

When she decides she has tortured him enough, he fumbles on the condom before she climbs over him and sinks down so sweetly he has to close his eyes to retain any semblance of control. She likes his accent; he speaks to her in a steady, low stream as she rides him, slipping between languages. She is young and alive above and around and over him, hot and demanding, taking what she needs, letting him give her what she needs. At some point he loses his grasp on English entirely. She does not seem to mind; she groans and thrusts down on him with increasing force, pinning one of his shoulders to the bed to brace herself. He clutches at the taut, boyish curve of her waist. They're rocking the bed hard enough to make noise against the wall, but he cannot bring himself to care about the neighbors when she looks like that and feels even better.

Finally, her hips jerk and she tightens around him. He squeezes his eyes shut and lets himself go.

She is an agreeable cuddler afterwards, letting him stroke her hair and take his share of languid kisses now that they are pleasantly spent. But she does not linger long before she draws away and begins to gather her clothes. He puts his glasses back on and lounges naked in the bed while she gathers herself together. He knows where she works and she knows where he lives; it would be simple enough to find each other again, and the sex would be worth the effort. Still, while he would not mind another night or ten of this, he suspects he will not be seeing her again. He hopes she is able to work out whatever problems she is having with her perhaps-ex-boyfriend.

He quirks a smile at her when she dips down for a farewell kiss. She exchanges thanks and compliments with him, and lets herself out.


End file.
